Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-4r + 9}{5r + 2} \times 4$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{(-4r + 9) \times 4} {(5r + 2) \times 1}$ $n = \dfrac{-16r + 36}{5r + 2}$